A Hyacinth for Forgiveness
by Smile Life Away
Summary: The symbolism and meaning of flowers is a lost art. For Ninja Potter


**A/N: For Ninjy, Happy Belated Birthday**

**Thanks to the wonderful SoUsay234 for betaing. Especially on such short notice =D**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

**

* * *

**

They arrive on her birthday. A dozen yellow lilies. She shows them to Lucy who identifies them as: "Calla lilies. Or The Lily of the Nile also called Zantedeschia aethiopica found in Southern Africa – specifically Lesotho, South Africa, and Swaziland." Lily doesn't comment on the overabundance of information. She's used to it. That's Lucy's thing - flowers. She can't be blamed for it. Lily does look at the ribbon around the stems though. It has a card and written in an elegant script says one word '_sorry'. _Lily also shows the card to Lucy who just shrugs.

"He should be." She lifts a single flower from the group. "Calla lilies are elegant, sophisticated, sensual. They're not meant to be huddled together in a mass like roses." She gives an exasperated sigh and Lily suppresses a smile. "Besides," she continues. "Lilies are a symbol of marriage, not apology."

"So, I shouldn't thank him?"

"Of course you should!" Lucy spins the flower in her hand. "You know, calla lilies are said to come from the breast milk of Hera. They were so beautiful that Aphrodite cursed them to always carry a heavy pistil. My point is that they're _very_ expensive." She hands the flower back to Lily as she says it and closes the book she wasn't reading. "I have to go."

"Have fun with Lorcan." Lily calls after her, but her cousin just shoots her a glare and keeps walking.

Lily leaves the flowers in her dorm room and heads to the inner courtyard, where she knows she'll find him. He's there, with Goyle on his left and Zabini on his right and Lily starts to boil all over again; even though it's been three months, or maybe because it's been three months. Allyson sees her first and instantly reaches for her wand, which is when Scorpius sees her. He smiles, but then he remembers where _they_ stand and it drops instantly. But he does remember to tell Allyson to "lay- off" which gets him a glare from Greg.

"Hey, Lily," he says; and then he waits not knowing what her response is going to be.

"I just came to say thanks for the flowers," she sputters out the phrase quickly and then walks away. But she does catch Scorpius saying to Allyson. "Did you send her flowers?" And the response of: "Well, you said you wanted a second chance…"

And then he's jumping out of his seat and racing to catch up with her.

"Lily!" He gets in step beside her. "Can we talk?"

And she almost says no. Because the flowers weren't from him, not really, and it's been three months since they've spoken to each other, and he probably only wants to speak to her because he broke up with Jackie Harper two months ago. But instead she nods, a slow nod, but still a nod. And a smile breaks out on his face, and Lily gets the feeling that she's falling again and falling hard.

He leads her away from Greg and Allyson, and when they're finally alone he sticks his hands in his pockets and says: "I'm really sorry." She doesn't know if he means it. "It's just, you never did let me explain." His right hand moves to his hair and then back into his pocket. "I mean, I was wrong. I know I was wrong and I'm sorry."

"Sorry that you and Harper broke up," she spits it and his face twists into an almost pained expression.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you, Lily," he explains, and he does sound sincere. "I was hoping we could be friends?" It's not a statement, it's a question. He knows the sheer impossibility of what he suggested.

Still, she _almost_ says yes. Because he is being sincere and she's already starting to fall for him again. And if they're just friends, he can't break her heart.

"You have to be able to trust your friends, Scorpius," she says instead before she can blurt out a yes.

"I understand," he says. But he doesn't. Of course he doesn't. It's all over his face. And then, he takes her hand and she thinks he's going to shake it. But he's Scorpius Malfoy who's been raised a Pureblood aristocrat in a world that's moving forward. So he leans down and kisses her hand.

"Goodbye, Lily." He pulls a purple flower from his robes and hands it to her. And then he walks away leaving her to finger the flower as she stares after him.

"It's called a hyacinth," Lucy explains when they both find themselves in their dorm later that night. "Or Hyacinthus orientalis; they come from Holland."

"What's so special about them?" Lily asks.

"The Victorians used to use them to ask for forgiveness. According to legend Apollo and Zephyr both –"

"Lucy, why do you know every flower's meaning."

"The symbolism and meaning of flowers is a lost art, Lily. The giving of flowers can be used as its own form of communication." Lucy takes off her glasses and puts them by her bedside. "Whatever measure of prat Malfoy is, he's very learned in this art."

Lily says nothing as a response. She simply takes the flower and places it on the table in front of her lilies.

"Lucy, how did the hyacinth come to be?" She asks at last the curiosity taking over.

"According to legend, it came from a young Greek boy named Haknthos. As the story goes, two gods – Apollo the sun god, and Zephyr the god of the west wind – adored Hyakinthos and competed for his attention. One day, while Apollo was teaching Hyakinthos the art of throwing a discus, Zephyr, in a jealous rage, blew the discus back, killing Hyakinthos with a strike to the head. Apollo named the flower that grew from Hyakinthos's blood hyacinth."

"So it came from blood?"

"The most beautiful flowers always do." Lucy says simply. "Like the anemone which came from the blood of Adonis. It means _unfading love_."

"The forgiveness flower," Lily remarks bitterly.

"Only the purple one, the-"But Lucy stops in her explanation suddenly and looks at her cousin. "They also mean sincerity." She says when she sees the first tear fall.

"Do you think he meant it?" Lily asks, and then sniffles.

"You can't lie with flowers, Lily. To do so is the greatest evil imaginable."

And this time Lily does laugh. Amidst the tears and frustration she clutches the flower and laughs, because for all her oddities Lucy always says the right thing. And that's what cousins are for.

* * *

**A/N: It seems I am incapable of writing a Happy Scorpius/Lily fic. Ahh…well. This story takes place after "Adonis, Aphrodite, and Lily Luna Potter" in case you're interested. Full list on my profile. Please review**


End file.
